Death Kids
by Lavish22
Summary: The Shinigami King is bored. The best years were from the Kira investigation, but most everyone was dead. What to do, and what to change? Kids seem amusing enough...
1. Boredom's Cure

_**So, this just popped into my head. Sorry if I only add chapters scarcily, but I'm working on other stuff. I didn't want to forget this idea, though.**_

 _ **This may seem odd, but oh, well. I'll try to make it as funny as possible. Duces!**_

 _ **Warning: May contain language from little kids.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Alickah's (pronounced Alice-kuh) POV:**

I stared down at my computer, wearily typing my assignment. It was due March 18, 2016. It was now August 28, 2015. It was supposed to be about your year as a Junior in High School.

This felt troublesome for me. My life was utterly dull. We have learned about Kira and the great Detective L, their battle, and the outcome. They were so much more exciting than me. Why couldn't I write about them instead?

"It has to be real," my teacher instructed. "Nothing fake or in the past. I want emotional roller coasters, dates, heartbreaks, family issues and quality time, what you think about, how you act, and spirit! Boredom even!"

Mrs. Hanchez was our theater teacher. She loved drama. Little did she know, I had boredom down to the 'd'.

"My life is plain," I read aloud as I typed. "It's gray in terms of color. Normal family, no boyfriends, or any grade problems. I'm a B student; not failing, but not note-worthy either. There isn't much to tell…"

Rubbing my sore eyelids, I checked the time.

2:31 AM

Damn. Tomorrow was Saturday, but I had planned to be well-rested from sleeping in. At this rate, social media was going to ruin my plan.

Shutting my laptop, I put it on my nightstand, curled up with my fluffy, dark-blue blanket, and closed my eyes.

' _I wish something EXCITING would happen. Even with Mom and Dad gone for the year, I'm going to be alone, as always. Why is life so plain?'_

And, to these questions I always asked myself, I drifted off into the sweet release of dreams full of randomness and falsehoods.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I awoke to the sound of screaming.

It wasn't bloody-murder yelling, but was more like a crying child. Listening as I sat bolt up in my bed, I determined there were quite a few different voices.

Running down the stairs, I burst into the livingroom. On the carpeted floor were six kids. They looked to be the same age. Five, maybe six years old?

One had brown hair that was neatly kept, holding a small, black book in his hands as he searched for something. Two had blonde hair; one was a boy and the other, a girl. The girl had blue eyes, two pigtails with most of her tresses still hanging freely, and a black notebook like the first boy. She, too, was searching for something. The boy blonde was arguing with an albino looking child, all the while eating a chocolate bar.

The albino boy had silvery locks and onyx eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue-ish gray pants that could have been faded. He was sitting with one knee clutched to his chest, toying with a strand of his hair.

A redheaded kid stood next to the one-sided fight, a DS in his hands.

The last was a boy with shaggy black hair and deep black bags surrounding his abyss-like eyes. He, too, wore a white baggy shirt with baggy blue jeans, yet they were of a different style. He slouched where he stood, eyeing the entire situation with hardly any interest.

"Light, you and Misa won't find any pens beneath the couch," he said in a tired voice.

The brunette –Light– scoffed at his remark.

"Like you have any idea as to where a pen might be in a NORMAL home, Ryuzaki," he countered.

"You mean 'Lawiet', Light," giggled the blonde girl as she kept looking.

The shlumpy-looking boy flinched at this comment.

Clearing my throat, I stood where I was, unable to move for fear I would faint in the process.

"Uhm, excuse me, but WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL are all you kids doing in MY house?!"

All twelve eyes locked onto me, as if just noticing my presence. The insomniac-ridden child seemed to asses me like I was from a different planet entirely. He tilted his head to the side before speaking.

"We do not know how we came to be here. You see, I died and have no clue as to where I am."

"I remember killing myself because I couldn't BARE to live without my Light, but now he's right here, so I'm happy now!"

"I died from gunshot wounds while smoking."

"Tch, I don't need to tell you anything. What are you, the police? Fuck off."

"I. . . Should still be alive. I was an adult just yesterday.. This is, indeed, a very precocious situation."

"I was killed by Ryuk, and now, it seems I'm a kid, so… Don't laugh at me!"

I blinked three slow times. This had to be a dream, right? Dead people don't just come BACK, unless you were a zombie. But why did the names Light and Lawiet sound so familiar?..

". . . No one was laughing at you," I said slowly.

' _That kid must be crazy,'_ I thought.

A lightbulb –no pun intended– went off inside my sleepy and sluggish mind. Those were the names from the Kira incident we learned about. The teacher had said that L and Kira both died, along with numerous others.

Something being pressed against my hand caused me to look down. Light, aka Kira, was touching his notebook to my skin, a scowl fixed on his lips.

"I was talking to him," he growled.

Instantly, I was greeted with the sight of another kid, but he didn't look human. He had spiky black hair, a heart earring in one ear, long arms, a perpetual smile on his oddly colored black mouth, and wore black fluffy stuff around his shoulder area with what looked like stitches attaching it to his body.

I let out a glass-shattering screech causing everyone to cover their eardrums, and fell down on my ass. My eyes never left the creature.

"W-what IS that.. that. . . "

"That is a Shinigami. Ryuk is his name."

Hesitantly, my gaze went to the once-dead murderer. Of course our lesson went over how the press said the Kira's killed –by writing someone's name in a book that had belonged to a God of Death– but this couldn't be proven. No 'Death Notes,' as they were called, could be found.

"T-they're REAL? As in, he can steal my soul?"

Ryuk rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Humans! Where do you come up with these myths?"

Shaking ever-so-slightly, I managed to get back on my feet. I examined the people in my livingroom. Deciding to act now before they could stop me, I grabbed to two notebooks from Light and Misa. They tried to keep hold, but I was bigger and stronger, easily plucking them out of their feeble grip. Again, I was given the sight of another creature standing next to the small, pouting girl.

This one seemed made of bones with purple-ish hair and maw. It was the same height and age as the others.

"Rem, make her give it back!"

The Shinigami turned its head towards me. It seemed to want to follow the girl's command, but unable to. Full of regret, it apologized.

"I'm sorry, Misa, but it seems…"

"You feel it too," Ryuk asked Rem, who nodded back in reply.

"Yes. It appears he does not want us to interfere."

"Who? What's going on," I asked.

The black, raven resembling creature laughed heartily, tilting his head back as his shoulders shook.

"The Shinigami King got bored!"


	2. The Detective's Lost Piece

***Elsewhere***

 **?'s POV:**

I opened my eyes groggily. What day was it? Where was I?

Panic never settling in, I slowly sat up in my gray-ish-silver bed. Gazing around, I saw the hotel room around me. This was little comfort, though. I travel around the world constantly with many different housing choices and places of residency.

Why not stay in one place all the time? Because, it makes it harder for people to track my movements.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my choppy, white hair. It now fell messily over my onyx eyes. It sort of reminded me of a certain famous detective..

Squinting, I gripped my chest tightly. Something was wrong, but not in a physical sense. It was more.. mental? Definitely not emotional. I don't feel emotions, just like my successor didn't. Then what was off? I couldn't quite tell.

Perhaps, something I ate did not set well.

No, that's still not it.

It felt like a part of me was taken out. Where was that small piece put? That I did not know. It was taken from me. Suddenly, I feel hollow. I've always been detached, but this gave emptiness a whole new meaning. How someone could accomplish something so absurd is beyond any logical understanding, yet there it was, in my thought processes for me to examine as I've done with many of my cases.

Shinigami.

The idea overcame my emotional mask as a wave of fear settled over my features. They were real, that I knew for a fact. I'd seen them first-hand, had even spoken to them.

Could this be the doing of a God of Death, some unknown power? Why would it target me? I've done nothing to provoke them in any way.

This could prove to be problematic for me. Should my deductions be hindered by this stolen fragment of myself and word get out, then my career and credibility could come to an end. I mustn't be affected. I MUSTN'T let these Death Gods win. I'm a master strategist. I've solved countless mysteries single-handedly besides the few people I had hand-picked to work by my side. No non-existing creature could stop me from doing what I did best.

But I feel so.. _drained_.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **This is just a filler chapter. Most everyone might A) be confused or B) understand. I wanted to through this out there even if it wasn't funny. It does, however, hold something meaningful.**_

 _ **Onwards with the story!**_


	3. The Tantrum King

**Alickah's POV:**

"Sh-Shinigami King?"

I looked at the raven-like child in deep thought. So, not only was there such a thing as Gods of Death, but there was also a king that presided over them all? Right. Got it.

I think.

"Yeah, he doesn't usually do much from our standpoint, but he does make the rules. He also gives us our Death Notes."

Nodding, I gazed at the eight children around me.

"So, on a less supernatural note, who wants breakfast?"

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I sat at the head of the table, munching on cinnamon toast with the odd medley of Shinigami and assorted children who had either been dead or –in one case– was supposed to be in their mid to late twenties.

Light Yagami glared at me from the other end.

"I want. My. Death Note."

I shrugged and bit into crust. It was the perfect blend of chewiness and crunchiness.

"Not gonna happen. You'd just try and kill everyone here. Once you finished with that, you'd find some way to manipulate others and continue murdering convicts and the like."

His face began to turn red. Uh-oh. I knew kids well enough to know where this was going..

"I want it now! Give it to me!"

He beat his tiny fists against the wood, jostling the glasses and plates with each hit. Growing in anger and irritation, his face started to darken in color as his shrill voice drilled into my ears hurtfully.

"GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE! IT'S MINE! MINE!"

Standing so fast my chair fell to the floor, I rushed over to the boy throwing his tantrum, grabbed his arms, picked him up only to have his squirm, and struggled to haul him into the livingroom away from the others.

"OW! Damn it! That was my eye, kid!"

I set him down on the couch and pinned his wriggling form to the cushions to prevent him from attacking me, but this made him kick instead.

"I want to rule everything! Give it back, you meanie!"

His outburst caused me to roll my eyes. _'Says the psycho who wants to take over the world.'_

Soon enough, he settled down, panting from lack of energy. I had officially waited out his stupid racket like my mom used to do to me. Smirking, I thought of how useful that might be to me someday in the future.

"Calm yet?"

Humiliation visible on his face, he nodded his head slowly, refusing to look at me.

"Feel better now?"

Another nod.

I let go of him, but waited a second to see if he'd throw more fits. When he didn't, I sat on the seat and sighed heavily. For a six-year-old, he sure could punch like a boss. I was pretty sure my cheek would be bruised for a few days, if not a week.

Light jumped down and left. I doubt he had any idea as to where he was going, though. I hadn't bothered to show them around yet. So I'm lazy. Sue me.

 **L's POV:**

I watched in disbelief as Light Yagami began to throw a tantrum –for lack of a better word. He was always level-headed, even when I knew he must be stewing on the inside. He had made an enormous effort to keep his act precise and never let it show.

What else had changed while I was dead?

 **Light's POV:**

Why in the world would I do that?! I was practically pulling out my hair as I tried to answer this question, wondering around Alickah's house. I wasn't about to show my face to the others any time soon.

Uhg, that was extremely childish and entirely counterproductive! I was trying to get this in this girl's favor, not HIT her. Now it'll take twice, no, three times as long for her to trust me. If all else fails, Misa could get hers and make her give me mine. Yes, that sounded reasonable.

I only need to divert everyone's attention on me so they won't have the time to see what I'm doing. They're both girls. Don't they bond faster than guys, or whatever?

Ryuk suddenly popped up by my side, startling me momentarily. He wore a huge grin as he cackled. Damn Shinigami.

"So, what happened back there, Light? Get a little cranky without nap time?"

"Be quite, Ryuk," I growled dangerously. "I just so happen to have a plan to get my notebook back. First, will Misa and I lose our memory because she took them away from us?"

"Hm, that's a good question. Since you still remember, I say it's a very slim chance that your scenario will occur."

"Slim? As in, it could still happen?"

"Yup. With the Shinigami King toying with the rules, I don't know what is still accurate and what isn't, so you guys are basically on your own."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Useless as always.

"Fine. It's not like someone won't remind me if we forget."

A yawn split my face. Man, I never noticed how fast kids can lose their steam when they're young. It seems like I haven't slept in days when, in fact, I woke up not even two hours ago. Perhaps this is because I had been dead for so long.

"Looks like it IS nap time," Ryuk laughed.


	4. Sleep Heals All

**Alickah's** **POV:**

Once breakfast was over, I decided it was time for all the kids –Ryuga [Lawiet, Misa had called him], Mello, Matt, Near, Misa, and Light– to take a nap, seeing as how one of them had almost given me a black eye and probably woke up my neighborhood in the process.

To put it simply, ALL of them did not like the idea.

"I see no need to rest at the moment. I am quite capable with staying alert as I do not know to which level of trust I have towards everybody present." –Ryuga/Lawiet.

"Nor do I. Instead, I would like for you to tell me all you might know about this situation." –Near.

"Nah, I'm just gonna keep playing my game." –Matt.

"You're not the boss of me!" –Mello.

"Where's Light?!" –Misa.

"I will stand watch over Misa." –Rem.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" –Ryuk.

To all this fussing, however, I still made pallets on the floor of my livingroom, turned off the lights, and forced them all to lay down. It took a grand total of 10 minutes for every single one of them to fall asleep.

I grinned triumphantly, before I frowned. Where WAS Light?

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I found said boy passed out on the guestroom's bed, thumb hanging out of in his mouth and covered in a thin layer of saliva. Gross, kid germs.

Gently, I lifted his limp body up and took him back downstairs where the others slept. I put him into the pre-made spot that Misa had insisted I put next to her own.

Hey, you know, kids look a lot cuter when they aren't awake. They're still and quiet and don't disturb the general peace. God, no wonder my mom stopped having children after me. After this incident, I might never have any of my own. EVER.

A yawn caused me to swipe at my heavy eyelids. Them suddenly appearing like they did had made me get up too early. I needed more sleep myself, so I turned on my heels and went to my room. With a huge sigh of relief, I jumped under the covers and closed my eyes.

' _I'm gonna need the energy with this odd bunch.'_

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **I know this one was short, but it was another filler chapter. Be patient, for I don't even have a story-line written out like most of my other books. It's sort of an as-I-go kind of thing. Sorry if it turns out terrible, but I'm willing to take advice or ideas from ya'll.**_


	5. Alabaster Water

**Alickah's POV:**

It was with great effort that I made my eyes open up.

Groaning, I looked at the clock on my desk. It was a little after 3 in the afternoon, and my stomach protested to the lack of food within its center. I always ate a lot when I stayed home while my parents traveled. Some say it's because of depression or attachment issues. I honestly don't care. I'm just hungry.

Worming my way out of the tangled covers, stretched my arms above my head. There was something I was forgetting..

Oh well. Must not have been important if I don't remember it.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

I stared at the children that slept soundly in my livingroom floor.

My tired brain worked to put sense into the equation, and brought up memories of that morning. So, had had to take care of murderers, detectives, and mythical creatures for however long they stayed here. Oh joy..

Should I wake them up? Let them keep sleeping? Abandon them in a park and never look back?

Hmm.. Decisions, decisions. Well, if they sleep too long, then I'll never get them to go to bed tonight. If I woke them up, they'd be cranky. If I left them somewhere, they could tell the cops that I was the one who did it. Damn. I liked that last idea a lot more than the other two.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **?'s POV:**

I kept working on the current case that unfurled before me. It was simple to piece together motives and suspects. There was no problem tracking the criminal down. It was just as easy as most every other mystery I've solved.

But, I still felt odd. The hole in me seemed much too large to go unnoticed. It did not affect my abilities as a detective; however, it DID cause a sense of uncomfortableness that persisted in making me recognize its presence.

My eyes wondered to the puzzle in front of me. Why even bother with it? It's irrelevant to my investigation. I have such childish habits that I should get rid of.

Wait, what did I just say?

That.. was unusual. My mind seems to be changing. Change is natural, I know, to human nature, but this change is to rapid to be such an incident. To develop a vexation on such a short time is unnatural.

Am I ill? No, I feel fine, and show no symptoms like fever or having a sore throat.

There was a sudden urge that pulled from deep in my core. I needed to check something out. I made my way to the laptop on my desk. I opened it and began to type on the keyboard. What was I looking for?

I don't know.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 **Near's POV:**

I froze, one of my hands clutching a Lego.

Alickah had gotten us up at roughly 3:30 PM. It seemed like sleeping was pointless before, but once my head had hit the pillow and my eyes closed, I had fallen deep into darkness.

Now, sitting in front of a stack of Legos assembled to represent downtown Tokyo, I felt a tugging sensation build in my chest. It felt like.. longing? I don't know what caused this reaction, I was just fine moments ago, yet I became forlorn.

Who I missed was beyond my current knowledge.

After some time, I set the red block down, connecting it to the top of the SPK's old headquarters. This was a way for me to remember the first case I organized to uncover. My team and I had sense split apart to pursue different careers, most heading into the police force while I stayed as Detective N, L's new replacement. I made a name for myself, and accomplished to maintain a reputation just as high as his, though some say I became better, having solved the case that killed him.

I don't wish for citizens to forget L. It was never my intention to take his title. All I want is to be respected just as much as he had been, not to be questioned for my young age –however, I let no one see me to let them know my age.

"Sheep," Mellow called.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His tone caused me to reflect. It sounded more concerned then angry. My eyes turned to his face that now sported scars from a burn. His orbs were fiery as they always were, but had an undercurrent of curiosity.

"Stacking," I replied, adding more Legos to my toy town.

He glared, hands balling up into fists.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why were you spacing out? Feeling homesick, or are you asking yourself if you died and didn't realize it?"

I thought about his question for some time. Dead?

"Why would you assume I was contemplating my death if I last recall being alive?"

"The answer should be pretty obvious, 'o famous detective," he responded, rolling his eyes. "Everyone here was dead. How could you have been still alive if you're here with the rest of us? It would be more than likely that you died and just don't know it yet. It's a pattern that I'm sure the others would agree with."

His words caused me to stay silent. There was much logic in what he had said, and I'm sure he felt much pleasure to be the one to inform me about such a hypothesis. Could I have passed away in my sleep? That seemed the best fit for the time being.

"Thank you, Mellow."

He gave me an inquisitive look, as if expecting me to go on.

"..For what?"

"For being open and letting me know such an interesting theory. I will take it into great consideration, but, as of this moment, I see no reason for me to accept it as fact. Until solid proof of my death can be founded into evidence, I will continue to act as though my body still roams around without me being there to guide it."

Mello's gaze turned into a deadly glare. His child face took on a look of something that resembled a demon, his scars adding a highlight to his rage. He grabbed my shirtfront and pulled me up to look him in his irises.

"Listen to me very closely, _Nate Rivers_. You're dead, and you might as well get that drilled into your thick skull. Stop acting like you don't believe it, because it shows in how scared you look! Quit being so damn stubborn, or I swear to fucking Christ I'll beat death into you for the second God damn time!"

He shoved me down to the floor harshly. My head bounced off the wooden boards resulting in tears to come unwontedly from the pain. My body shook as I attempted to lift my upper half up, my arms unwilling to support the weight. My hair covered my eyes as I bowed my head to stare at the floor. All of this was due to either pain or sleep deprivation, not fear as Mellow had said. I could not be afraid. That emotion has never crossed my mind..

Finally, I felt water roll down my cheeks. My eyes stung, making me blink which only made salty tears fall more frequently. My breathing came out labored and erratic. Why did I feel so alone? Why was I leaking? Why could I not control the shivering that now racked my body though it was in little distress?

I gritted my teeth as a frown bent my lips down at the corners, revealing my top and bottom teeth. Small sounds escaped my throat that now hurt. They sounded guttural. Was.. was I sobbing? I had seen many families cry over dead friends or loved ones, but had not shed any myself.

I couldn't help but choke out words that I had not intended to say.

"I-I never wanted to die!"

My shoulders moved in violent jerks up and down as I curled up on myself face-down, hands clenched tightly and spine arched. Where had those thoughts come from? Surely, I did not mean what I had said.. but, if I did not, then why did they feel so true? Shedding even more tears that I hadn't known to be residing within me, I soon felt hollow.

So cold. So very, _very_ alone.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **I know this was kinda sad, but I wanted to show what Near felt about dying. I guess no one really wants to die, but I had to let him seem a bit more human then Death Note made him look. Honestly, I felt like he was some type of robot that was built to do his task then be expendable once complete.**_

 _ **More funny things to come. Sorry for the downer, but I'm still searching for an actual plot and stuff.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_


	6. Dilemma

**Mello's POV:**

My eyes widened as I watched Near burst into tears on the floor. This was the first time I'd seen him display his emotions outwardly, so I was a little more than shocked at this sight.

So, the Sheep DID feel a thing or two.

I crossed my arms over my child-like chest, head turned so as to not look down at the sobbing boy. Tck, not my problem, but, man, did it feel good to get a reaction out of him for once. He usually hid behind toys like his Lego model of some city. I didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

He knew he was dead from the moment everyone else confessed. He had been unwilling to admit to it, though. Realization finally dawned on him, and now he was upset.

'I never wanted to die,' he had cried earlier.

News flash, kid: NO ONE does, but it can't be helped, even without the Death Notes playing an active role in society. Everyone was going to die eventually, our lives were just cut shorter than most.

Why was he _still_ crying? Can't he stop already? Ugh, I can't take it anymore!

"Near!"

I pulled him to his feet, once more clutching the front of his shirt. I glared into his eyes, not at all liking what I was about to do. He sniffled, but the tears kept rolling.

Pulling him close, I gave him a tight hug. I heard him falter in sobbing, but then he relaxed slightly. His head buried in my neck as he let out the last of his sorrow.

When I knew he was done, I shoved him –maybe a bit too hard– away. Frowning at him deeply, I ate a chunk of chocolate, sneered, and left to find that girl who's name I can't remember.

"Listen, _Sheep_ , you tell anyone about that, and I'll knock you back into the afterlife."

"Of course," he said.

I wasn't facing him so I couldn't see it, but I heard the smile in his voice.

 _ **(Quick AN: No, I do not ship MelloXNear, I just thought I would display some sort of protectiveness between the two. They seem to have a sibling rivalry, so I want to portray them as brotherly. Not that I have anything against gay or les ships, I just don't read or write those myself.)**_

 **Alickah's POV:**

I stood in the hallway and watched Mello comfort Near after making him cry with a soft smile on my lips. I knew by the way they treated one another that they had known each other for some time now.

How nice it would be to have a sibling, though I don't think they're related.

Leaving, I returned to the living room. Ryuzaki –as he'd been asked to be called– was seated on the couch, eating some of my Panda snacks.

"Hey! Those are mine."

I stood over him with my hands placed firmly on my hips, frowning down at the child as he popped another chocolate filled treat in his mouth.

"They seemed to have been misplaced. I did not know who they belonged to, but did not want them to go to waste."

Yeah, I bet. They were in the very back of the fridge, all the way behind the mustard bottle. There was no way I had misplaced them because I saw them in there yesterday afternoon.

Grumbling, I rolled my eyes. Fucking kids get into EVERYTHING. Can't I just have my stuff not get eaten?!

Woaw. This must be how Dad felt when I ate his secret Pocky stash..

Sorry, Pops!

I sat heavily onto the cushion closest to the armrest –as far from him as I could get– and turned on my TV. It was on the news.

" _In other news, Detective N has just solved another case in the Americas and is now on his way to Japan. It is not apparent as to why the number 1 detective is heading here, but we'll be the first to tell you, our faithful viewers!"_

Beside me, I could hear Ryuzaki stop eating and swallowed fairly loud. He tensed around the eye area so subtly that I didn't notice until he faced me head on, hands gripping his knees.

"What do you know of that detective?"

I tilted my head to the side.

"What?"

"What. Do you. Know?"

It took a second for me to understand his question. He wanted to know about N.

"Oh, uh.. He's supposed to have been L's successor or something. He got known for his success in solving the Kira case. He goes around the world and uncovers mysteries while remaining one himself. I heard he's a recluse or the like. There isn't much anyone really knows as factual, though.."

Ryuzaki inserted his thumb between his lips and 'hm'ed to himself.

"Yes, I thought that was the case. This eliminates the theory we had discussed earlier on."

"Um.. You totally lost me there."

He fixed me with his steady gaze once more, eyes alight with childish fascination.

"It appears Near is still alive and well after all."


	7. Whack-A-Blonde

**Alickah's POV:**

I had called all the 'kids' into the livingroom for a meeting. I know, what _a cliché_ , but I saw no point in keeping Near unaware of the fact he was actually alive after he cried about dying.

Seven out of eight of them sat around on the couch, the two recliners, or on the floor. Only one was unaccounted for.

"Where's Mello," I asked.

"Bathroom," responded Matt, eyes never lifting up from his video game.

"We can begin without him for now," Ryuzaki dismissed.

"Misa wants to know why Alickah called her into the room."

A sweatdrop rolled down my head. Why was she using the third person tense? Whatever. It could just be a kid-thing like Light's tantrum. I looked to possibly the smartest one out of the bunch, the ravenette who chewed thoughtfully on his thumb. His eyes turned to mine, saying that I should start explaining.

"Well, Ryuzaki and I came to a conclusion that kind of disproves Mello's previous idea-,"

"Theory," interrupted L.

"..Right," I said. "Theory."

I could see the curiosity –from Near and Matt- boredom –from Ryuk and Light- confusion –Misa- and utter indifference –Rem- that each child displayed.

"Which theory are we talkin' about?"

Facing Matt, I was about to address his question, but L beat me to it.

"The one in which it was stated that Near was deceased based on the foundation that everyone else present had been –and remembered- dying before waking up in Miss," he paused to look at me.

"Misora," I supplied.

His eyes remained blank, but I caught a small spark register in their depths. Light displayed his shock much more openly with his facial expressions. The others showed no signs of this, however.

Quickly, Ryuzaki recovered.

"Before waking up in Miss Misora's residence."

"And how did you come to such a conclusion," the albino asked while hiding his eagerness perfectly.

"When I turned on the TV, it was on the news. Ryuzaki was eating on the couch next to me. A story about the detective that goes by N had been playing."

"From what I gathered from Miss Misora –which was not very much, but was quite enough- I have determined that an older Near is still alive. I do not know much about Shinigami, but could this be the monarchy's doing?"

That was aimed at the strange bird-like creatures known as a God of Death.

"L- er, Ryuzaki, how can you see him? I didn't know you touched one of those books."

He gave me a blank, uninterested stare.

"Before my demise, I had the opportunity and the means to confiscate one of the Death Notes from a temporary Kira whom Light appointed to take over whilst the Task Force and I watched for signs that would proved or disproved him to be the original."

ಠ_ಠ

"Alrightly, then.."

Ryuk cackled which was, again, creepy and sadistic sounding.

"If by 'monarchy' you mean the old man, then yeah, it could be."

"Is there any way to be positive that it was his doing?"

"Hmm. Nope, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, kid, this isn't some human criminal going around attacking other humans. If the old man's doing this, then he won't make things easy. He wants to be entertained, and revealing anything to us without struggling of some kind would be a major let-down. If you want answers, you'll have to find them on your own."

Ryuzaki seemed to pout quietly after hearing what he had to say. He nibbled his finger with his brow furrowed. Obviously, he wasn't happy with Ryuk's answer, but he pressed no further.

"So, what you guys are saying is that Mello was wrong?" Matt, of course.

"They are saying that his deduction skills are only half developed, as they were before. He forces a likely point of interest upon those around him, never stopping to consider any other angle. Most of the time, he is right, but there is still a small percentage that represents when his outcome is not accurate."

All eyes watched Near as he twirled a finger in his white hair. In his small fist was a rubber robot. In front of his seated form were a dozen other robots that were brightly colored and stacked into a neat pyramid. One spot on top remained vacant.

"Wow, Near. Did you just _insult_ someone? You never did that back at Wammys! Man, if Mells heard that, he'd lose it for sure!"

"If Mells heard what?"

The redheaded child jumped out of his skin as the blonde boy spoke up from behind his friend. Mello scoffed, ate a bite of a chocolate bar –where it came from, I had no idea- and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Well-,"

Before I could say anything further, Near trucked right along, cutting me off as L had done earlier. I was REALLY starting to get annoyed. Could I not finish a damn sentence?

"I am still breathing."

"Of course you are, Sheep. I wasn't in here. Besides, even if you weren't then Alickah's gotta learn to hide bodies before the police get here," he mocked, tone rather condescending and snarky.

"Then allow me to restate my statement. It seems L and our hostess have resolved arguments had prior to now."

"Which one?"

"Tell me, Mello, have you heard of Detective N? I imagine not. He's fairly well-known in this time. There was a certain case he solved that got attention drawn to him. It was his first case, after all, and it had killed many people before and after his involvement. Can you take a guess and say who you think he is?"

The temperamental boy eyed the smirking kid with a mixture of confusion, caution, and disdain. It took a minute before he said anything.

".. You gotta be shitten' me," he grumbled.

"Retard!"

There was a slapping noise that echoed through-out the house. It was so loud that I expected Child Services to come pulling up in my driveway at any second.

Mello grabbed his lower jaw and looked up at the person who had struck him, eyes wide in shock, furry bubbling under the surface.

Matt frowned down at him, fingers flexing. His palm probably stung from the force applied to the blow.

"What the fucking hell, Matt?!"

"You made us all think he was dead!"

"What are you so upset about?! It didn't have an effect on you!"

"Yes it did! It diverted attention away from finding out how and why we're here with a stupid conclusion that you thought made sense! If not for that, then we could have been looking at other ways we're all connected that helps us understand what the hell is going on!"

Mello turned on Near in a flash, eyes deadly, but the boy didn't flinch. You'd think _he_ was the one who yelled at Mello instead of Matt by how much animosity he threw at him.  
"Don't you dare say anything, Sheep!"

"But I said nothing, Mello. I was simply sitting still."

"Yeah, but you were thinking about it!"

"What goes on inside my mind is of no concern of yours."

Things were silent for some time, everyone thinking about their own thoughts. I, too, was pondering many different ideas, but realized something was different. Normally, there was a bratty child trying to get my attention. He had been quite for quite some time now..

My gaze swept the room, but I found no trace of Light. He wasn't here, so he must have snuck off while we weren't paying attention.

A disturbing thought seeped into my brain.

"..Guys? I don't want to alarm anyone, but who knows if they saw Light follow me when I hid the Death Notes?.."

Every pair of orbs snapped in my direction instantly, each with various levels of fear, worry, or mild interest.

"Well, shit."

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 _ **Getting interesting yet? I hope so. It took FOREVER for me and my sister to find a good idea to write next, so now I know what I want the chapter after this one to be about. After that.. I have no clue.**_

 _ **Still accepting a proper story line for this, if you wanna help. We –my sister and I- discussed the fact that this could be a really short story –only 10 or so pages long- but, if you want to save this, then give me ideas to work with. My brain's being a dick. :P**_

 _ **Onwards!**_


End file.
